<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丸倉】Night by berrywithastraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063578">【丸倉】Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywithastraw/pseuds/berrywithastraw'>berrywithastraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywithastraw/pseuds/berrywithastraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夜晚做愛做的事，京都好男友×小懶熊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丸倉】Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大概是上天的指引要我寫他們吧。<br/>我做夢夢到自己是丸，身前就是小熊。<br/>夢醒的我好了，讓大家也體驗一下快樂。<br/>第一次寫，沒有技巧。<br/>OOC也請不要罵我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“たっちょん”大倉正躺在沙發上看手機，丸山走過去在大倉的臉上留下一個吻。</p>
<p>“嗯…怎麼了？”</p>
<p>“想做了。”</p>
<p>丸山摟住大倉，把嘴唇貼上大倉的嘴唇，輕吻幾下後見對方沒有反抗，便把舌頭探進大倉的嘴唇，糾纏翻攪，分開的時候勾出一條銀絲。</p>
<p>“マル你嘴唇好乾。”大倉回吻丸山，舌頭沒有深入口腔，而是細細描繪著丸山的嘴唇，又用牙齒輕輕啃咬，舌頭的終點站是丸山唇邊的痣。</p>
<p>一切都自然而然。</p>
<p>“下次換你來喔。”大倉坐起身，拉下丸山的褲鍊，搓揉了幾下襠部又把丸山的內褲一併拉到膝蓋。大倉用手掂了掂丸山的陰莖，伸出舌頭從根部舔舐。</p>
<p>大倉的舌頭很厚，整個舌面抵著丸山的陰莖，又用舌尖掃過血管。整根都舔濕後，大倉把丸山的陰莖含住，慢慢吸吮，頭部前後晃動。雙手也沒有怠慢，口腔容納不到的部份便用手擼動，也輕揉囊袋，雙眼不時向上望確認丸山的感覺。</p>
<p>丸山向下望時，大倉的舌尖正碾過龜頭，帶走前列腺液。兩人不經意的對視和眼前的影像使丸山胯下一緊。<br/>
無意就這樣解放，丸山於是拍拍大倉的臉示意他鬆口。大倉的嘴唇因口交而變得紅潤，雙眼也帶了點濕氣。</p>
<p>丸山附下身又給了大倉一個吻，“進房吧。”</p>
<p>大倉趴跪在床上，分開雙腿翹起臀部等待丸山為他擴張。“她們都說你屁股像卡戴珊，要不要去練一下電臀？我看你挺有天份的。”大倉肉肉的屁股猶如兩顆巨型白玉團子，丸山拍了拍，手上嫩滑的質感讓他十分滿意。</p>
<p>“你都看過摸過多少次了…”，還要調戲我，大倉腹誹。</p>
<p>用手暖過潤滑液，按壓幾下穴口，同時撫慰大倉的陰莖使他放鬆。丸山把手指伸入，慢慢抽動，把潤滑液送進大倉後穴。</p>
<p>“唔…再快點也可以…”</p>
<p>見大倉適應得快，丸山加快了擴張的速度，很快便進入了三指。手指在後穴裡不止單純的抽插，同時也輕刮內壁，搜尋著敏感點。碰到前列腺時，大倉的陰莖抖了抖，臀部也翹得更高，向丸山發出無聲的索求。</p>
<p>“可以了…”</p>
<p>用背後抱的方式把身前的人拉起，大倉坐在丸山的懷裡，陰莖抵著後穴摩擦，卻不進入。丸山用手指搓揉著大倉的乳頭，再揉揉大倉的胸肌。丸山吹了個口哨，“胸也是卡戴珊級別呢。”</p>
<p>“喂丸山先生你笑夠了嗎？”大倉的頭向右轉，往身後的人投擲不悅的眼神。</p>
<p>“那也是因為大倉先生身材太好嘛。”</p>
<p>“喂！唔…”丸山在大倉要作出更多的反駁前用自己雙唇堵住了他的嘴。</p>
<p>月光穿過窗簾間的縫隙，照在兩人身上。丸山看著大倉白皙的後背，怔了一下，然後從後頸開始細細地啃咬，大倉的肩膀、頸側和耳垂都留下一串紅印，是丸山獨家的印記。</p>
<p>"哈…呼…"痛感使大倉忍不住倒抽一口氣。</p>
<p>“たっちょん，”丸山舔了舔自己留在大倉背後的牙印，“用背後好不好？想抱著你。”</p>
<p>“…嗯。”</p>
<p>再次把手指伸進大倉後穴，確認對方已擴張好後，丸山迅速套上安全套，把自己硬得發痛的陰莖插入後穴。性器的契合使丸山舒服得嘆了口氣，“哈…たっちょん…”</p>
<p>把大倉托起再放下，自己也隨著動作頂胯，讓陰莖更深入緊緻的後穴，緩慢的抽插給予兩人的摩擦感更強烈。後穴被侵入的不適感緩解之後，大倉也漸漸感受到快感，被托起時也自己抬腰，配合丸山的節奏。</p>
<p>“嗯マル…”</p>
<p>抽插的同時丸山在大倉的臉頰留下細碎的親吻。</p>
<p>丸山圈在大倉肋骨的手緩緩向下伸，大倉最近重新鍛練，小腹有一層薄薄的腹肌，肌肉柔韌的質感使丸山十分愉悅。</p>
<p>“たっちょん減肥成功了。”丸山又在大倉的右側臉頰吻了一下。</p>
<p>腹部被摸的搔癢感使大倉久久沒人觸碰的陰莖更加漲痛，“嗚…マル你摸摸我下面…”</p>
<p>做愛的時候，大倉習慣將主導權交給丸山，受不了的時候只會提出要求，不會自行緩解慾望，這是二人之間的小情趣。</p>
<p>丸山順應大倉的要求，握住了他的陰莖，由下往上慢慢擼動，卻惡劣地在冠狀溝前就停下。</p>
<p>"不夠…マル唔…"</p>
<p>丸山輕笑，這次又只搓揉大倉的龜頭，使身下的人微微顫抖。</p>
<p>“マル…哈…哈…”前列腺液不斷從大倉的陰莖流出，然而只有前端受刺激並不能滿足大倉，大倉搖頭，想讓丸山繼續服務自己。</p>
<p>“你想我怎麼弄？”丸山停下了手上的動作，只專注於活塞運動。</p>
<p>“マル你繼續啊…”被逼急了的大倉見丸山不肯動手，只好自己握著丸山的手掌往下探。丸山順應大倉的邀請，再次握住大倉的陰莖，這次不再玩弄，而是認真地擼動，間中加快速度，又用拇指圍著龜頭打轉。</p>
<p>慾望被滿足的大倉只能發出更甜膩的呻吟，“マル好舒服…啊…再快點…”</p>
<p>身下的抽插仍在繼續。</p>
<p>“マル我想看你的臉。”</p>
<p>丸山抽出陰莖，把大倉翻了個身，抬起大倉雙腿再把陰莖插入後穴。大倉的雙腿自動勾住丸山，腳踝蹭蹭丸山的腰窩，似乎是在催促丸山繼續。丸山握緊大倉跨骨，大開大合地往大倉的前列腺戳弄。</p>
<p>"嗯快…快到了…マル抱我…"</p>
<p>大倉討抱的行為滿足了丸山的佔有慾，丸山彎下身，大倉雙臂圈在丸山頸後，抬起頭在丸山的鎖骨輕咬。丸山的汗水隨著身體的晃動滴下，降落在大倉的唇邊，大倉不自覺地舔去汗珠。看著大倉舌尖的動作，丸山的眼神暗了暗，加大了抽插的力度。</p>
<p>“マル…マル…要到了…嗯！”</p>
<p>踏入高潮的大倉終於釋放，精液濺在自己胸膛和小腹上。大倉身體癱軟，圈在丸山頸後的手也滑落回床上，只能輕輕喘氣。丸山把陰莖抽出，拔掉安全套，用力擼動幾下後也釋放在大倉的小腹上。</p>
<p>兩人的體液斑駁地蓋在大倉的身上，丸山忍不住用手隨著白色的斑點移動。</p>
<p>“畫畫嗎你。”大倉用腳踢了一下丸山。</p>
<p>“那你就是我的專屬畫布。”伴隨著未消退的絲絲情慾，兩人又交換了一個濕漉漉的吻。</p>
<p>丸山用紙巾粗略地為大倉抹去體上的精液，然後癱回床上，抱住昏昏欲睡的大倉。情慾消退後只剩下兩人的溫存。</p>
<p>丸山親了親大倉的額頭，“たっちょん晚安。”
“マル晚安。”</p>
<p>一夜好眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>